Tabla 30 besos
by Hota-chan
Summary: La mayoría de los besos llegan cuando menos los esperas. Yaoi. KakaNaru.
1. El camino de regreso

**Autor: **Hota-chan

**Fandom: **Naruto.

**Claim: **KakaNaru (Hatake Kakashi **x** Uzumaki Naruto).

**Tabla: **30 besos.

**Tema #20: **El camino de regreso.

**Resumen:** Naruto definitivamente odia el camino de regreso a casa, pero eso, piensa, puede cambiar.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto. La tabla tampoco es mía, pertenece a la comunidad de 30 vicios en LJ.

* * *

El camino de regreso es, posiblemente, la cosa que más detesta desde que tiene memoria. Las calles parecen hacerse más grandes mientras las recorre, e independientemente de si están o no concurridas, puede sentir la soledad con cada paso que da, reflejándose en los ojos que lo miran y las sonrisas que lo ignoran. La soledad lo sigue allá donde vaya, caminando a su par. Es, de hecho, quien le sostiene la puerta de la casa cuando entra cada día, sintiendo el peso del cansancio en los hombros, porque sabe que no hay nadie que lo espere; porque sabe que no habrá comida caliente en la mesa para oler y sentirse querido. Es por eso que no puede evitar sorprenderse cuando, al abrir la puerta, el aroma del mayor inunda sus fosas nasales.

—Bienvenido a casa, Naruto.

Naruto definitivamente odia el camino de regreso a casa; sin embargo, piensa que eso puede cambiar en el momento en que su sensei, tras extender la mano y revolverle los rubios cabellos, se agacha para darle un sonoro beso en la frente.


	2. Inevitable

**Autor:** Hota-chan

**Fandom:** Naruto.

**Claim:** KakaNaru (Hatake Kakashi **x** Uzumaki Naruto).

**Tabla:** 30 besos.

**Tema #4:** Nuestra distancia y esa persona.

**Resumen:** Por eso se cuestiona si aún hay, aunque sea, un pequeño espacio para él.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto. La tabla tampoco es mía, pertenece a la comunidad de 30 vicios en LJ.

* * *

No es una tarde que, particularmente, le guste recordar.

La cuestión es, de hecho, que nunca la ha olvidado; porque esa mañana una mujer pasó junto a él sosteniendo flores. Kakashi siente su aroma con nitidez cada vez que parpadea, quizás porque eran blancas, para una tumba, y porque estaba lloviendo. Ahora muchos años han pasado y lo único que no ha cambiado desde entonces es aquella opresión en el pecho cada vez que mira en dirección del rubio, o cada vez que llueve. No hay que ser un tonto para notarlo, y eso lo sabe muy bien. El tiempo sigue pasando y el corazón de Naruto se va consumiendo más y más en Sasuke y en todo lo que éste representa. De esa forma, el Uchiha se hace cada vez más y más importante.

Por eso se cuestiona.

Se cuestiona, justo como aquella vez que sostuvo contra su pecho el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de Naruto tras su inevitable batalla con el azabache, si aún hay, aunque sea, un pequeño espacio para él. Pero esa respuesta nunca va a llegar, porque esa pregunta nunca será formulada. Murió en sus labios, hace muchos tiempo, al igual que el único beso que pudo haberle dado a su estudiante.


	3. Nuestro mundo

**Autor:** Hota-chan

**Fandom:** Naruto.

**Claim:** KakaNaru (Hatake Kakashi **x** Uzumaki Naruto).

**Tabla:** 30 besos.

**Tema #8:** Nuestro mundo.

**Resumen:** El mundo podía seguir allá afuera.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto. La tabla tampoco es mía, pertenece a la comunidad de 30 vicios en LJ.

* * *

La primera vez que bailaron juntos fue una noche lluviosa de septiembre.

El cielo se caía afuera, rugiendo cada dos por tres, y el viento agitaba con violencia las ramas de los árboles, que golpeaban contra las ventanas de la casa en un ritmo macabro. La luz se había ido y no había más música que la que salía de los labios del rubio con su tarareo, quien, además, se llevó más de cincuenta pisotones por obra y gracia de la torpeza natural del mayor en medio de la oscuridad. Pero a pesar de todo eso, ellos seguían ahí, moviendo sus pies al compás del vals improvisado del menor, porque el mundo podía seguir allá afuera, pero ahí, en ese momento, la vida de ambos se resumía en ese amago de danza improvisado, mientras las miradas enfrentadas eran un preludio para los besos desbordantes de pasión que abrirían el acto principal.


End file.
